Cookie Dough
by ElegantAngelxo
Summary: Nakashima Ayame, a young freshmen, who goes to Rikkaidia's life is about to change when she meets the famous Marui Bunta. When Ayame was in the kitchen cooking cookies for her friends, Marui walks in and starts bothering her. Will she be able to get the troublesome senpai away? Or will she run into trouble on the way? MaruixOC story! R&R please!


Cookie Dough

_A.N: Well, this is my second story I put out on this lovely site! I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's kind of long...and a bit boring in the beginning but I really enjoy the ending of it! Don't forget to read and answer my question at the bottom! I hope you guys enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! I do own Nakashima Ayame.

* * *

"Ayame-chan, are you sure you don't want to join us for lunch?" Cho, a young freshmen girl, asks her friend while standing up and grabbing her lunch.

"Yeah I'm sure, Cho-chan. Thanks for inviting me though." Ayame answers looking up at her friend and smiling, "I want to go down to the kitchen's and cook some of my chocolate chip cookies. I'll give you guys some after school." Cho nods and waves to Ayame before walking out of the room, heading outside.

Ayame stands up and picks up her bento before walking out of the room and heading down the halls avoiding all the running students. This is typical Rikkaidia halls during lunch since most girls use this time to declare their loves to the tennis regulars, that usually reject them. Ayame shakes her head and sighs closing her eyes. She never met a tennis regular, or saw them actually. _How silly. Spending all their time chasing after guys they don't even know. _Ayame thinks frowning and walking faster.

She enters the kitchen and smiles, taking in a deep breath. Her nostrils are immediately greeted with different incents. She rushes over to the closet and pulls out an apron before tying it around her tiny waist and spinning around in it looking up at the clock. She only has about an hour and thirty minutes to cook since her next class his study hour. Usually she would be in the library and study, but she got special permission from the principal that allows her in here at any time. _Okay Ayame-chan. Let's focus. I need to make the batter, put it in the oven, eat lunch, study, and take out the cookies. _Ayame thinks to herself before walking around and collecting all the ingredients.

She walks over to the oven and turns it up to 350 degrees before walking back to her counter and placing a small bowl on it. She pours in the all-purpose flour and baking soda before setting it aside. She grabs another bowl and pours in the butter and sugars. She grabs the mixer and holds the bowl with one hand while holding the mixer with the other. She turns it on and mixes it until it's light and fluffy. She reduces the speed to low and adds in the salt, vanilla, and eggs. She mixes it for one minute before adding in the other bowl. She then sets the mixer down and picks up the bag of chocolate chips. She opens it up and pours it into the batter before stirring. She walks over to the cookie sheets and grabs one, walking back to the counter. She sets it down and scoops out some of the cookie dough and puts it on the sheet. After her sheet is filled, she walks over to the oven and puts them in.

After setting the timer, Ayame walks back over to the table and sits down and opens up her bento box, about to eat. Suddenly, she hears the door bang open and jumps surprised.

"M~May I help you..?" Ayame asks innocently looking up at the male in front of her. He has short bright red hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She watches as his eyes look over at the oven and stands up before walking over to him. "Excuse me? Senpai?" She tries again standing in front of him and pouts. She didn't even come up to his shoulders. The young male shakes his head lightly before looking down at Ayame and smiles, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Are you making chocolate chip cookies?" The male asks happily walking over to the oven. He leans down and stares into the oven and places his hand over his stomach, "Mmmm...they smell amazing! I better get one!" He turns over to the girl. "Who are you anyways?"

"I should be asking you that, Senpai." Ayame says pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. She walks back over to him and gently grabs a hold of his arm before pulling him away, towards the table. "Please do not touch the oven or cookies. I worked hard of them." Ayame mumbles the last part to herself before pointing at a chair next to hers, "Sit, please."

"My name is Marui Bunta, the genius of the tennis team." Marui introduces himself while blowing another bubble and popping it, "And your name is...?" Marui tilts his head to the side trying to ignore the wonder smell.

"My name is Nakashima Ayame. Pleasure to meet you, Marui-senpai." She greets bowing slightly before hearing the timer go off. She rushes over to the oven and puts on her mitts before opening it up and grabbing the pan. She quickly pulls it out and sets it on top of the oven.

"Nakashima-chan?" Marui asks walking over to her and stopping right behind her. He peeks over her head and takes a deep breath, feeling his mouth start to water, "No, Ayame-chan." He corrects himself grinning and gently messing up her hair, "I get one, right?" Ayame shakes her head.

"Senpai, I don't even know who you are really." She answers him sticking her tongue out, "Anyways, I must have enough for my friends." She turns around and blinks, unaware of him standing behind her, "S~Senpai, why are you so close..?"

"The cookies...are looking amazing!" Marui says, ignoring her question and reaching out to grab one. Ayame quickly swats at his hands and grabs a hold of his arm again and gently pulls him away.

"No, Senpai. You can't have one. Shouldn't you be in class by now?" She asks remembering that the bell rang earlier when she was taking out her bento. She gently pushes Marui into a seat before sitting down herself.

"I have a study period." He answers, hearing his stomach growl loudly, "And that bastard stole my lunch...no food..." He groans, feeling his stomach nom away inside him. Ayame looks over at her hopeless Senpai and sighs shaking her head.

"You are ridiculous." She mumbles and opens up her bento. She pulls out her chop sticks and begins to eat, feeling Marui's eyes on her the whole time. "Please stop staring." She picks up another piece of food and takes a bite, smiling happily. Marui couldn't help but to pout while watching the younger girl enjoy her bento. He had to admit that he was confused. She wasn't offering him any of her food! What type of girl is she? A regular one? Is she not a fan of his team?

"Ayame-chan do you like tennis?" Marui asks curiously.

"Not really, it confuses me." Ayame answers embarrass, "Why?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Apparently you are a tennis regular named Marui Bunta." She answers and takes another bite. She picks up another bite and looks over at Marui frowning. She knew he was starving. His stomach has been growling for the past five minutes. "Senpai?" She asks gently while getting another bite on her chopsticks and shyly holding it out to him, "H~Here." She grumbles and looks away, not wanting to look into his eyes. Marui eyes the food before smiling and leaning over to it, opening his mouth.

"Ahhh~" He says before placing his lips over the chopsticks and eating it. He let's a small sound of approval come out of his mouth after swallowing. "That was good, Ayame-chan." She looks over at him and smiles gently before handing him her chopsticks, gesturing for him to finish it, "I'd love to, but I want you to feed me." Ayame shakes her head and sighs softly while feeding him the rest of her food.

* * *

Ayame walks over to her tray of cookies and pulls out a few baggies. She packs each baggie with a few cookies before hearing Marui walk up behind her. He gently places his hand on her shoulder and turns her around before leaning down and gently licking her cheek before pulling away with a smirk.

"Sorry Ayame-chan. You had some cookie dough on you the whole time, I couldn't stand it anymore." He explains taking the baggie with the most from her and walking towards the door. He stops and turns around to her and winks, "I expect to see you come to my practices more unless you want me to drag you out of class." He tells her before leaving.

Ayame touches her cheek softly and blushes, letting a soft growl escape her lips. He stole a bag of cookies! Those were for herself!

Ayame grumbles to herself before walking out of the room with her empty bento, backpack, and bag of cookies heading towards class.

* * *

Marui bounces into the tennis courts happily and sits down on a bench, pulling out the bag of chocolate cookies. He chuckles softly, remembering his new friend. _She was a cutie. Her light brown hair and light brown eyes match perfectly...her skin was really soft too. _He smirks lightly at his next thought, _I wonder how she would look in a cheerleader outfit?_

* * *

Ayame walks out of the school and sneezes softly looking over at her friends. She told them about her encounter with the famous regular. Her friends couldn't help but to giggle and force her to go with them to the practices to watch.

After they arrive at the courts she walks over to the bleachers and sit down, pulling out a book to read.

* * *

Marui looks up and notices the rest of the regulars watching him.

"What?" He asks innocently putting the cookies inside his tennis bag, making sure not to crush them.

"Who made you those..?" Niou asks smirking, "Is it your girlfriend?" Marui shakes his head and glares.

"No."

"A fangirl?" Akaya suggests innocently.

"No."

"A friend?" Niou asks.

"Mmm...you can say that." Marui answers while nodding towards Ayame's direction with a smile, "And hopefully more than that later on." His friends laugh at him before running around the tennis court stealing glances at the young freshmen.

* * *

_That's the end of my lovely first one-shot! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Ready for my question?_ **Do you want me to write a sequel to this? Explain why. **_Don't forget to review, luv!_

_~ElegantAngelxo_


End file.
